Soft Whispers, Three sweet words
by ximena-chan
Summary: It was so awkward at first. They stared at the moonlit sky...silence at first and then she opened her mouth...rnNaruHina. Same continuum as "Three libras"


**Soft whispers, three sweet words**

**By Ximena-san**

The sixteen-year old Chuunin named Uzumaki Naruto sat impatiently at a seat in Tsunade's office. He listened as Hyuuga Hiashi, patriarch of the Hyuuga Main House, "ranted" about his recent deed.

Hiashi pointed his fingers at Naruto accusingly after quite a lengthy "anti-Naruto" speech that wasted a good 30 minutes of his day and Tsunade's day. "The boy whom you are very proud of is the cause of this!" The Hyuuga head exclaimed.

Tsunade sighed and after a very short period of silence, she asked, "No; I think his 'deed' is not the root cause of the staining of your family's name, Hiashi-san…" Tsunade massaged her forehead.

Hiashi's eyes twitched. "I'm not trying to be disrespectful but…" He took a deep breath. "Weren't you listening?" He asked.

"Don't worry, Hyuuga-sama; I was listening. I see nothing wrong about what Naruto did though." Tsunade said.

Hiashi cleared his throat. "What he did is the cause of it all, Tsunade-sama." Hiashi explained.

Tsunade raised her eyebrow. "Hyuuga-sama, you haven't told me the whole story yet…"

Hiashi took the time to sit down on the chair across Naruto. Naruto frowned; he didn't want to stay here for a long time. Naruto then stared at Hiashi; they were now engaged in a staring contest. Nobody moved during that time. The Hokage slapped her face as she watched. She could really feel the tension between the two. "Ah, Hyuuga-sama…I don't have all day." She said.

The contest ended as soon as they realized what Tsunade said. Naruto leaned back at his chair crossed his arms. Hiashi kept his resolute look.

"I don't have all day too…" Naruto muttered.

Hiashi turned his head and glared at Naruto.

"Did you say something?" He asked in a piercing tone.

Naruto shook his head.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "On with the story please…"

* * *

_A week ago…_

_There was silence as Naruto waited for Hyuuga Hinata's reply to what he said about what he felt for her. Hinata though just stared at him as if her body was there but her mind wasn't. _

"…_Hinata-chan?" He questioned her presence._

_Hinata jerked her head back a little after snapping out of her trance._

_Hinata just stared at him because she didn't know what to do. Her hands trembled in his hands. Naruto looked down and released her hands slowly. "What's wrong Hinata-chan? Don't you love me? Was it all a lie?" He asked._

_She shook her head. _

"_Do you love me?"_

_She didn't reply. Tears started to fall down from her eyes. Naruto reached out and wiped it away with the back of his hand. "Why won't you answer?" He asked._

_Hinata continued to cry before him. "Why won't you Hinata-chan?" He asked again._

"_Because I…" She sobbed. "I don't know what to answer…" She whispered._

"_Don't marry him please…" He begged._

_She cried harder. "It's too late, Naruto-kun…" She said._

_Naruto was confused. "It's not yet late!" He exclaimed._

_Hinata shook her head. "It is…" She whispered._

"_I…I don't understand…" He said._

_She sobbed and after a short moment she said, "The marriage has been arranged months before; it's too late to take it back. Taking it back would have consequences I do not know. I don't want…those consequences…I don't want to risk my family's name…" She stated. She wiped away her tears and then she looked at him. "We cannot be together…" She said._

"_But…" _

"_It is also my nindo…"_

_**I do not take my words back**_

"_Huh?" Naruto thought deeply and came up with one answer. "That would mean…"_

"_The marriage was arranged on my consent…" She finished what Naruto was supposed to say._

"_You…you agreed to it?" He asked. _

_She nodded._

"_Why did you?" He asked._

"_I wanted to forget a certain man who didn't take the time to look at me…" She said slowly. Her expression was pained. When Naruto saw her face, he was hurt too. He was hurting her… and he didn't want that._

"_Hinata-chan…I…" Tears slowly built up in his eyes. It soon started falling. "Can't I do anything to make you stay?" He asked. _

_Hinata looked at him. After a second, she shook her head._

_Naruto looked down on the ground and he looked at her again. "I see…I can't do anything about it…" He whispered. "but…" He took a deep breath. "You do love me right?" He asked._

"…"

"_As long as I know that…"_

"_Hinata-sama…" The coachman cut Naruto off. "Shall we continue with our journey?" He asked. _

_Naruto knitted his eyebrows together. "Would you just let us talk?" He asked the coachman. _

_The coachman peered through the window by his seat. "Sorry I can't, sir. Hiashi-sama is strict with the schedule and besides, Hinata-sama is expected there by tomorrow." _

_Naruto gritted his teeth. _

"_No; I am afraid I cannot continue." Hinata said; Naruto's face softened and his lips slowly curved into a smile. "…I can't continue like this. What would…my…future husband think of me if he sees me in this state? I don't want to shame the Hyuuga clan because of my poor look. My future husband might be disappointed. Look at me; my clothes are soiled and torn; my ankle is twisted and I'm dirty. I certainly cannot…continue…like this…" Hinata said while looking away from Naruto._

_The smile on Naruto's face gradually disappeared after he heard why Hinata cannot continue. _

"_Then I guess this means we have to go back. Shall we drop the young man by his house first?" The coachman asked. _

"_Naruto…would you like me to drop you by your house?" _

_Naruto sighed and looked at Hinata with very, very sad blue eyes. He stroked Hinata's face. "No…" He opened the door. "I'll walk home and I hope something hits me one the way and kills me because I fear that my heart is severely broken and my mind is terribly clouded. I need time to think and seeing you won't help…it seems…" He walked out of the coach._

"_Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered. Tears threatened to fall. _

_Naruto turned around and face Hinata. He looked at her wistfully, as if he was in a deep trance before he shut the door and before he really did shut it, he said, "Goodbye, Hyuuga-sama…" in a very sad tone._

_That night Hyuuga Hinata came home with a broken heart.

* * *

_

"My daughter never told me what really happened but the coachman did. Hinata postponed the wedding until she turns nineteen." Hiashi explained.

Tsunade shifted her gaze towards Naruto. "Naruto, did Hiashi tell the truth?"

Naruto nodded and crossed his arms. The story Hiashi told was very true. Hyuuga Hinata broke his heart that night; she broke his and her own. But Naruto could not really blame her…he didn't want to blame her…

…he blamed himself for being so slow. If he wasn't a human or a fox, he might have been a snail. Ignorant of Hiashi's growing anger because of the stubbornness he showed earlier, he sighed while thinking about Hinata.

"The daimyo became enraged because of the delay. He stopped sending mission requests to us when that happened…" Hiashi said.

"Do not worry about that Hiashi-sama. That is not a big problem; there are lots of mission requests and mission requests will keep coming even without the daimyo; there are lots of influential people that could keep money flowing in Konoha…" Tsunade explained. "There is no need to blame the boy; there is absolutely none…" She said although she knew that the mission requests weren't really the problem.

The problem is...

Male pride…

Naruto has hindered Hiashi's plans and Hiashi won't back out from the agreement between him and the daimyo. He wanted to give his daughter to the Daimyo's son because he wanted to avoid all the humiliation he expects from his love-deprived daughter; it can also be said as _disowning his daughter by friendly means_. Of course, Hinata had grown stronger through the years…but did he know that? The answer: No; he was always "Hanabi this" and "Hanabi that" so why should he know? And the fact is, he still wanted to be "Hanabi this" and "Hanabi that."

…And Naruto, Oh the ever adorable Naruto; the young man who never backs down from his word; the young man on whom Hyuuga Hinata placed her eyes on secretly; Naruto, the man that is as slow as a snail when it come to things like deep boy-girl relationship. Uzumaki Naruto would be the next Hokage if only he wasn't so stubborn and if only he knew when to back down. But Tsunade knew he would never back down from this fight. She shook her head because she knew that Naruto would keep fighting to free his new found love.

"I'm sorry."

Tsunade was dazed. 'What did he say?' she asked in her mind. She looked at Naruto and tried to hide away the frantic look in his eyes.

Naruto bowed his head; he showed no hesitation at all. "I…I'm sorry, Hyuuga Hiashi. I'm sorry that I delayed your daughter. May you tell her that **I** congratulate her for he upcoming wedding. May…May you have a good day, Hiashi-sama."

Tsunade and Hiashi were startled. They have never seen Naruto so formal and most of all, the Naruto they knew never gave up.

Naruto walked out of the room leaving the stunned Hyuuga head and Godaime.

There was a moment of silence and then Tsunade asked, "Are you happy now, Hyuuga-sama?"

Hiashi kept silent.

* * *

Hinata leaned at the bridge's rail. She looked at her reflection at the calm river. 

She could see all the sadness, agony, pain and suffering in her mysterious white, pupil-less eyes.

She didn't know whether she would be happy or not. Last week's events shook her so much that her mind became more clouded. If only she could escape from this?

Suicide

It hit her head like a big block of stone.

But nevertheless, she was still sane. She never considered suicide as a way to escape all her pain. She would only undergo suicide if something like what happened to Kiba during his fight with Sakon and Ukon happened to her. Then and there, she would be glad to take her life for the leaf especially if it was something that could save a special someone.

Uzumaki Naruto

No matter how many times she avoids thinking about him, one way or another, her thought would lead back to him.

She hung her head.

She loved Naruto; she already knew that she loved him years ago. She yearned for his love all those years but now that she has earned his heart, how come she never accepted it with an open heart?

"Foolish Hinata," she told herself. "If only you waited…all of these wouldn't have happened…"

In the past, she waited and waited for Naruto to look at her. He did but only to seek help. In the past, he considered her as one of his closest friends. And that might be the time when all of this grew deeper. "If only…" She sighed.

And now she knew it was real. "Patience is a virtue." She whispered and sighed.

She didn't accept his love because…if she did, she fears it would make things worse…worse for her and for him. She refused because it would be better to do so.

"Naruto-kun…" She whispered again.

She recalled the night when he told her. His eyes…his eyes showed extreme sadness that time…the time when he said goodbye.

Unaware, she started crying. Salty tears fell down the clear river and sent tiny ripples. The fish who were lingering there swam their way away. Salty tears still continued flowing down her cheeks. She was sad because she made the one she loves sad. She didn't want that; she never did want that to happen. "..Foolish Hinata…" She whispered again.

* * *

Three days later, Hinata was at Sakura's house. She was invited there because it was Sakura's birthday. There, she wore a fake happy mask on her face. Silently, she waited for Naruto. She suddenly dropped her head; although she wanted to see him, there was this unbearable feeling of guilt in her heart…the guilt of refusing him. 

"Naruto-kun…" She whispered.

"NARUTO…!" Sakura ran to the door and gave Naruto a friendly hug. Hinata tore her eyes away; she cannot take seeing him with Sakura. "Glad you can come by…" Sakura added.

"Ah...well, of course! I can't miss this day!" He grinned. "This is my special friend's birthday!" He exclaimed. Sakura punched him.

"What do you mean by 'special friend'?" She asked with eyebrows knit together.

Naruto rubbed his arm. "Aw come on!" He pouted. "Can't you even take a joke?"

Sakura crossed her arms. "Anyway, make yourself at home…" She walk away to entertain Lee who had just arrived.

"Oh, it is the 17th birthday of the beautiful cherry blossom of Konoha!" He said. Everyone looked at him. "Sakura-chan, I'm glad to be here, celebrating a special day of your life! I'm so glad you invited me…" He started to get teary.

"Ehehehe…" Sakura forced out a cheery laugh. "You don't need to cry.

Neji smirked. "Get used to it, Sakura-san. Every time you invite him to your birthday, he always does that…"

'…Very true…' Sakura thought. "So…I think everyone is here… let's PARTAY!"

* * *

Naruto looked wistfully at Hinata while they were passing drinks in the table. Even though he was badly hurt inside, he still loves her. He sighed and received his bottle of… 

"SAKE!" Sakura exclaimed. "Who brought Sake here?" She questioned.

Chouji raised his unoccupied hand. "My father wanted me to bring that here…"

Sakura's eyes twitched. "We're still underage!"

Chouji continued to munch on his food.

"Screw age…" Naruto joked. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei and the other jounins as well as your parents are not here to scold you if you drink it…" He grinned.

"I know…but…but I would smell like Sake if I would drink…" Sakura said.

"Psh… are you afraid?" Naruto teased.

Sakura glared at him. "No; I'm not afraid."

Naruto offered her a bottle of Sake. "Then drink…"

Sakura took it drank it.

Naruto laughed. "Now you're more like Tsunade-baachan!" He laughed again.

Hinata smiled; looks like Naruto moved on. She's happy if that is what happened…well…that was what she liked to think. Everyone suddenly felt tension on the room. They placed their attention over Neji and TenTen who were keeping a close eye on Lee.

"Lee-san, you're not touching that sake bottle." TenTen said.

Neji nodded.

Lee grinned and did a Nice Guy pose. "Don't worry, minna-san ! I wouldn't drink that demonic liquid which makes me wobbly and weird! I won't drink it because I don't want to trash Sakura-chan's glorious birthday!"

TenTen sighed in relief but Neji was still keeping a close eye on their friend.

Naruto looked around; Hinata suddenly disappeared. He stood up.

Sakura asked, "Where are you going?"

Naruto stretched. "I want to get fresh air… I'm stepping outside for awhile."

He proceeded to Sakura's backyard.

* * *

Naruto made his way there silently. Once he got there he saw Hinata, sitting at the swing. She was looking at something. Naruto thanked that she didn't sense him because he can stare at her. 

Naruto frowned because Hinata had this sad expression in her face. Naruto wondered why.

Hinata snapped out of her daydreaming and finally noticed Naruto standing by the door that leads inside the house.

"Naruto-kun…" She said.

"Hinata-chan…" He stopped leaning against the door. "I think we need to talk…" He approached her. It was true that he had given up for her… but he just couldn't move on…and no matter how much he would try, he still love Hinata.

He still wanted her by his side.

Hinata tried to look away. Naruto sat down at the other swing.

There was silence.

"I...I thought… we need to talk…" Hinata told him.

Naruto blinked a few times. "Yeah we do…"

"Then…" Hinata mustered all her courage to face him. "What are we gonna talk about?"

"Us…" Naruto said. "We're gonna talk about our situation."

"…" Hinata kept silent. She was wrong earlier; he hasn't moved on yet.

"Hinata-chan, I have lots of question to ask…" He sighed. "I will ask them if it's alright with you…" He looked down.

"It's ok, ask them if you want. I'll have to answer it…sooner or later…" Hinata said.

"Ugh…" He didn't know where to start. He stayed silent for awhile, sorting for things in his mind.

Hinata patiently waited for his questions; she was sorting her reason's herself.

They were silent as the blue clouds turned orange with the setting sun's rays.

"Why like this?" Naruto suddenly asked.

Hinata tore her eyes away from the serene orange clouds drifting by. She looked right into his cerulean eyes. His eyes were full of sadness, loneliness; there was a sense of emptiness in it; an emptiness she wants to fill in but couldn't.

A tear left Naruto's eyes. "Why do we have to be like this, Hinata? Why do we stay away from one another even if we love one another…why?" He asked.

Hinata looked away and dropped her head. "I…actually…" she paused. "…don't know…" She stood up and looked up at the sky. She wrapped her arms around her because of the cold wind.

Naruto stared at her.

Hinata laughed at herself. "I…I don't know why…" Naruto wrapped his jacket around her and hugged her from behind.

"It's so weird; we do it but we don't know why…" He laughed too. He rested his chin at Hinata's shoulder. They stayed like that. Hinata wept silently.

Naruto spoke, "But Hinata…there is one thing I know; I love you…with all my heart and soul." He paused. "And there's also just one thing I want to ask right now…just one question."

Hinata closed her eyes.

"Do you love me too?" He asked in a soft whisper.

Hinata wept more. The answer never came but they stayed like that till the moon came. Sakura saw them but never disturbed them; she knew what was happening and she wanted to give them space.

* * *

A year after… 

It was another celebration; a celebration that everyone in Konoha enjoyed. It was October 10, the day on which the Kyuubi met it's "fall". It is also the day when Uzumaki Naruto was born; it was his birthday in short.

He was not that happy at his party. Someone didn't attend his party. He wasn't even able to catch a glimpse of Hinata on that day. While everyone had fun on that day, he just sat back there, looking at the ceiling.

"Oh, look who's here!" One of them suddenly said in a loud volume. Naruto immediately turned his head at the door. It was Gaara; not the one that he was expecting.

He sighed and stood up to welcome another good friend of his.

He wore his happy mask again. "Ah! Gaara! Why didn't you tell me you were arriving! They'll be searching for you! The will panic if they find out that the Kazekage has disappeared!" Naruto said.

Gaara smiled at him. "You're overreacting. They know that I am here…_on a business trip_."

Naruto patted Gaara on the shoulder. "Well, welcome here Gaara. Make yourself at home." Naruto gestured for Gaara to sit down. Gaara sat down and his siblings, after greeting Naruto a happy birthday, sat down beside him.

Naruto stood by the door as if waiting for someone.

Neji patted him on the shoulder. "Are you waiting for _her_, Mr. Birthday Celebrant?" He asked.

Naruto just stared at the door.

Neji sighed. "Hinata-sama won't be able to come, Naruto. Hiashi-sama didn't permit her to go here…" He explained.

Naruto looked at him and smiled. "It's ok. Tell her that I understand…" He turned around.

"Oi, Naruto…! You're cake is ready! It's time for you to blow the candle!" Sakura shouted. Naruto ran towards the table and stood before the cake that the girls made.

"Make a wish first." TenTen said.

Naruto closed his eyes.

_I wish she's here with me…even for just a while…_

He opened his eyes and blew at the 18 candles. Everyone clapped their hands and greeted Naruto a Happy Birthday once again.

Gaara wore an expression Naruto wasn't able to decipher.

"What's wrong?" the birthday celebrant asked.

"Someone is waiting for you outside…" Gaara explained. "I can sense it…"

"Oh…" Naruto whispered. Naruto stepped out of his apartment, scratching his head.

* * *

It was pretty peaceful outside his door. Everyone else was probably out, having fun at the village square. He heard the laughter coming from his friends. 

Ino shouted, "Nani! Gaara, Hi--!"

Sakura cut her off. "Shut up, Ino-pig!"

The gang burst into laughter.

Naruto looked around; there was no one there. Was Gaara just fooling with him? "Maybe…" he whispered and turned around.

"Naruto-kun…" A voice he was waiting to hear stopped him from turning the doorknob.

He let go off the knob and turned around. His lips curved into a warm smile. Hinata was standing there wearing a kimono. It seems she just sneaked out of the festival. She was holding a small rectangular box.

She said in a low volume. "Na-Naruto-kun…" She bowed her head. "Sorry if I didn't come…" She raised her head.

Naruto smiled and gently grabbed her by the hand. "What do you mean? You're already here…come in…"

Hinata only let her hand be dragged but she stopped in her tracks. "I can't come inside." She whispered.

Naruto let go of her hand. "Then why are you here?" He asked sweetly.

Hinata smiled shyly at him. She bowed her head and held out a small rectangular box wrapped in orange. "Naruto-kun, Happy Birthday…"

Naruto scratched his head. "You didn't need to bother Hinata. Having you here would be a great gift though…"

Hinata raised her head. She held the gift by one hand and took Naruto's hand with the other. She placed the gift in his hands. "But…I really can't stay. I just sneaked out. Father will know I sneaked out and he'll send a lot of guys after me. The best thing I could do is…to give you this gift. Please…open it right now…" She let go of his hands.

Naruto stared at the gift in his hands. "Okay…" He said. Hinata smiled.

He carefully tore away the wrapper and opened the box. There was a silver bracelet with a small plate in the middle. His name was carved at it.

"Look at the back…" Hinata said.

He carefully turned the bracelet and saw something written in it in small fonts.

He looked closer.

_I'll always be here for you…_

_-Hinata_

He smiled after he read that. He looked up at Hinata. "Thank you very much…"

Hinata didn't expect it but it came; Naruto hugged her.

She didn't hesitate to hug him back.

* * *

Two years later… 

Time passed them by so fast. Now he was here, sitting at the patio of his newly bought house with Hinata.

…_With Hinata…_

Naruto wasn't sure why she was here. For the past two years, they always found themselves together. Unexpected meetings became sweet dates. Unwanted conversations became wonderful memories. No matter how much they tired to stay away from one another there was always something that makes their paths meet.

All of those happened but never did once Hinata say those three words that Naruto wanted to hear.

He sighed as they gazed at the stars.

All he could here was the soft whisper of the breeze. The moon was so beautiful that night. It was so mysterious…so captivating.

"Naruto-kun…?" Hinata called out while Naruto was staring at the moon.

"What is it?" He asked.

Hinata rested her head gently on his shoulder. "I…I'm leaving soon…"

Naruto stopped looking at the moon and shifted his gaze upon his princess. "When will that be…?" He asked with a sad expression painted on his face.

Hinata hugged his arm tighter. "I don't exactly know…" She sighed. "But father told me it would be soon. Anytime this year…"

Naruto stared at the moon again. "I see…"

They became silent again. Naruto drowned in his thoughts of loneliness when Hinata was no longer by his side. Hinata thought of how much she could break his heart.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

She was aware she hadn't told him yet…

She was aware that she hadn't told him how much she loves him.

She wasn't even sure why she avoided telling it to him.

Hinata let go of his arm and sat straight.

Naruto didn't move.

"Naruto-kun…" She whispered.

Naruto kept silent.

"I…"

The leaves rustled heavily. It covered her soft whisper but Naruto still heard it.

Naruto smiled sweetly at his princess. He stroked her face gently and said, "Hinata-hime, I…love you too…"

He sealed the night with a kiss.

* * *

The month of December… 

The streets were heavily decorated with snow. Naruto was seating at one of the café's seats. He was waiting for a certain Hyuuga.

He wore a sad expression in his face. It was a very sad one that you would rarely see him express.

He sighed heavily.

The chime at the door rang.

"Naruto…" He turned his head.

Hyuuga Neji was standing at the back of his seat. His usual eyes had a streak of sadness too. He was the one that Naruto was waiting for.

"Neji…" He said.

"How long has it been since she left you?" Neji asked while he sat down the seat behind him by the counter.

"Six months…" Naruto took another sip of coffee

"I see…" Neji whispered.

"You have any news about her?" Naruto asked.

Neji stayed silent…

"I don't want to break it to you but…"

…

The owner was startled with the sound of Naruto's cup hitting the table and breaking into shards.

It happened so fast.

One moment she was beside me…

…And the next moment…

"_Naruto, she's dead. Hinata-sama is dead…"_

…she has already left me.

But…

At least I knew…

"_Naruto-kun…"_

She did…

…love me…

"_I love you…"_

_

* * *

_

_That night at the patio, she told me in a soft whisper that she loved me._

_By looking at her eyes I found out how much she does._

_And that night, I gave her a gentle kiss._

_I never even thought that it was the very last night we'll spend together._

_Because the day after, she never showed up as usual._

_I always thought she would come and visit…even for just a minute or so…_

_..But she never did…_

…_And now she's gone_

_**Owari

* * *

**_

**Happy Birthday to Zero! you just turned older man! XD**

**Well anyway, this will be followed up with a _multi-chapter_ sequel that I don't know when will be released. **

**OMG...all my readers will kill me XD (puts on armor and hides away)  
**

**I hope you all review...especially you Zero... **_**  
**_


End file.
